IN LOVE WITH THE DEATH
by Prota Makorrian
Summary: El quiere estar con ella, pero hay solo una cosa que los detiene: Uno de los dos todavía respira.


**HOLA!**

 **Un gusto escribir de nuevo para este fandom. Ha pasado algún tiempo y miles de problemas, pero Fanfiction no es algo que uno simplemente pueda dejar y ya, así que es bueno volver.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a la hermosísima y totalmente genial Poudinha que** **dicho sea de paso, era un fic que le debía. Aprovecho para hacer que esta sea mi contribución (Retardada) para el Halloween. Espero la hayan pasado genial.**

 **Sin más que acotar, disfruten de la lectura. Y no olviden hacerme feliz con un review. ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tengo un sueño recurrente, uno donde duermo y vuelvo a despertar. Uno donde muero pero regreso a la vida, es horripilante, pero a esa horripilancia le encuentro sentido y hasta placer; Porque la verdad es que las mejores cosas me pasan cuando estoy dormido y tengo ese sueño. Es en ese momento cuando me siento realmente vivo, aunque no esté respirando. Mis heridas no duelen aunque yo esté sangrando, y en donde todos lloran mi partida pero a mí sólo me importa una persona.

Y es que cuando duermo no estoy solo, hay una chica. Una chica que me recibe con los brazos abiertos cuando mi corazón deja de latir, ella siempre me sonríe aunque haga tonterías para poder verla. ¿Qué fue la última vez? ¿tomar veneno para ratas? ¡Ya no recuerdo! Solo recuerdo su rostro y su sonrisa blanca que contrasta con su piel negra y fina.

\- ¿Te duele? -me dijo ella mientras introducía sus uñas entre las heridas de mi espalda y sacaba la bala de fusil incrustada cerca de mi corazón ya muerto y frío. Sus manos también eran frías pero mi piel encontraba cierta tibieza en su tacto-

\- No -dije en medio de un suspiro- Ya no...

\- No pensé que cumplieras tu promesa... tantas veces -dijo aquello último disimulando el hecho de que su voz se quebrara y se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta. Yo sabía que ella no era partidaria de que hiciera tantas estupideces para poder encontrarme con ella. Y sabiendo que me pediría que me detuviera algún día, me di vuelta y, tomando sus brazos, fijé mis ojos dorados sobre los azules de ella, moví mis labios y dije-

\- Es que tú no entiendes, allá no tengo nada, aquí lo tengo todo. ¿De qué me sirve estar vivo si cada respiro me causa un dolor incesante debido al veneno que ronda el oxígeno de aquel ambiente? Además, allá no estás tú.

Ella se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda y, luego de varios segundos de silencio e incomodidad, exclamó con voz débil.

\- Tengo miedo.

Rápidamente acudí a su regazo y dije.

\- ¿De qué?

Se volteó y me miró nuevamente, como inspeccionándome, mostrándose vulnerable y haciéndome vulnerable con ella, era algo que solo ella podía lograr. Levantó su mano y acarició suavemente mi mejilla para luego decir...

\- De que me acostumbre a que vengas hasta que ya no quiera que te vayas. Cada vez me cuesta más trabajo liberarte, dejarte ir.

\- No quiero que lo hagas.

Ella puso su mano sobre mi pecho desnudo y acarició los hematomas hinchados que reposaban sobre mi enrrojecida piel, y su roce se detuvo cerca de mi corazón.

\- No quieres estar aquí más tiempo del que te permito, no quieres ver las cosas que yo veo cada noche. No, no quieres que esto te consuma.

\- Pero yo... -puso su mano sobre mis labios callándome al instante, y luego respondió-

\- Tienes que volver...

Entonces empujó con fuerza mi pecho y varias chispas salieron de sus dedos, algo como energía, como electricidad, como fuego me inundó completamente y caí al suelo de espaldas.

Tomé una fuerte bocanda de aire.

\- ¡Está vivo! ¡Está vivo! -resonó con fuerza una voz turbia y unas manos cansadas que sujetaban un equipo de electrochoque-

Miré paredes blancas. Me sentí incomodamente amarrado a la cama, tres segundos luego, escuché el "tic" que marcaba mi pulso, y entonces lo supe: Había vuelto, ella me había devuelto.

 **...**

 **IN LOVE WITH THE DEATH**

by _ProtaMakorrian_

 **...**

El silencio de cuatro paredes me parecía tan agobiante como lo recordaba, quizás más. Las pequeñas ventanillas, que en realidad eran rejillas para que entrara un poco de aire estaban muy arriba para que pudiera alcanzarlas. Mis manos y brazos estaban amarrados a mi cuerpo con la ayuda de una camisa de fuerza y yo sentado en un rincón, solo, muerto.

Escuchaba pasos a lo lejos, quizás algunos enfermeros caminando por los extensos pasillos, quizás el rechinar de una silla de ruedas después, luego todo volvía al mismo silencio sepulcral que embargaba aquel hospital psiquiatrico.

Yo no estaba loco, pero mis tres intentos fallidos de suicidio hicieron pensar a los demás que no estaba bien de la cabeza y que era un peligro para mí mismo. Ellos ni siquiera sabían, ni siquiera entendían que yo no necesitaba que me salvaran. No lo había pedido, pero ellos se engrandecían a sí mismos como héroes, como dioses por salvarme. ¿Salvarme de qué? ¿De estar vivo? ¿Es esto estar vivo? Vivir entre barrotes con un montón de personas aplicándome inyecciones y neutralizándome a veces a la fuerza ¿así es la vida? ¿La que supuestamente es bella? ¡No quiero vivirla!

De pronto, en medio de mis pensamientos a voz alta, escuche pasos aún más cercanos. Levanté mi rostro porque todo este tiempo estuve viendo al suelo, que cual espejo, reflejaba mi cara, y esperé unos segundos más.

Lo primero que se cruzó entre la ventanilla de la puerta fue el uniforme azul de uno de los guardias. El cerrojo de la puerta giró y entró otra persona. Lo conocía bien, era mi hermano Bolin. Al enterarme de que esas eran las novedades, volví a bajar mi rostro para ver mi reflejo en el suelo y pasé ahí un buen rato, hasta que escuché la voz del ojos verdes decir...

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

No emití respuesta alguna, solo un ligero gruñido mientras no dejaba de ver mi reflejo. Mis labios se movían ligeramente como si le susurrara a mi reflejo, mi reflejo era mi único amigo.

\- ¿No hablarás conmigo? -replicó el ojos verdes. Levanté la mirada y lo vi de una mirada poco amistosa-

\- Perdona mi falta de hospitalidad -refunfuñé- si quieres siéntate acá en el sofá imaginario y toma una taza de café imaginario.

\- Estás aquí por tu culpa, no la mía. -Como seguía ignorándolo, solo mirando mi reflejo, Bolin comenzó a impacientarse- Si no conversas conmigo no puedo sacarte de aquí... ¡Háblame Mako! ¡Has intentado suicidarte tres veces ya! ¿Por qué quieres abandonarme?

\- Tú no estás abandonado. Luego de hablar conmigo irás de regreso a vivir tu perfecta vida, con tu perfecta novia y a gobernar la perfecta ciudad de Zao Fu. Yo en cambio, me quedaré aquí hasta podrirme... No me hables de abandono. No le hago falta a nadie, nadie me necesita.

\- Yo quiero que estés vivo.

\- No, solo no quieres estar solo -interrumpí-

Un silencio tomó partido por una eternidad, tal vez 5 minutos hasta que Bolin, tratando de salvar la conversación, preguntó.

\- ¿Es por ella que te quieres ir?

Levanté de inmediato mis ojos dorados y miré a mi hermano. Había finalmente logrado captar mi atención.

\- Cuando voy con ella, ella me recibe mejor que cuando voy con ustedes. Ella no me ata, no me tortura ni me trata como desquiciado.

\- ¿Por qué en vez de irte con ella no la traes acá? Así estarías con ella y conmigo a la vez.

No pude evitar reír. Era tan descarado siquiera sugerirlo.

\- Ella no puede estar aquí... -mi frente sudaba y mis ojos estuvieron bien abiertos al decir aquello-

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Por que ella... -me acerqué a él, a su oído para susurrarle la verdad y que ninguno de los fantasmas que rondaban esa habitación nos oyeran- Ella es la muerte.

Bolin abrió los ojos de par en par, estaba incrédulo. Rompí a reír y él solo se hizo para atrás.

\- Sí, yo estoy enamorado de la muerte... yo tengo sexo con la muerte. Ella me desviste y me la chupa, luego la follo con rudeza, y es tan delicioso hacerlo!

Reí más fuerte y mi hermano comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y golpearla para que vinieran a abrir.

\- Ella no puede venir porque es la muerte y yo soy la vida. No podemos estar juntos en planos diferentes.. Tengo que morir para estar con ella, pero ustedes, hijos de puta, no me dejan hacer lo que quiero!

\- ¡Abran! ¡Por favor! -gritaba Bolin con desespero-

\- ¿Por qué te vas? -le pregunté- Ven y comparte conmigo esta taza de café caliente.

Al decir aquello me senté en el lujoso sofá dorado y, estirando mi mano cogí una tacita y bebí de a sorbos grandes aquel café caliente. Todo mientras ignoraba las otras voces y los gritos de Bolin hasta que por fin salió y cerraron la puerta tras de él.

\- ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó el guardia al nervioso ojos verdes-

\- Esta teniendo esas alucinaciones de nuevo. Tienen que hablar con la doctora Asami para que lo calme... Está muy alterado.

El guardia miró por el vidrio blindado de la puerta que servía como ventanilla hacia

adentro y luego de uno segundos, dijo.

\- Yo lo veo muy tranquilo.

Bolin volteó y observó a su hermano sentado en un rincón, atado a la camisa de fuerza y mirando su reflejo en el suelo en silencio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sabía que la doctora Asami me visitaría pronto. Bolin, él y todos eran muy predecibles. Parecían actuar por un patrón uniforme todos, como hormigas, como la más insignificante de ellas.

Asami era la psiquiatra que me había estado tratando desde hacía unos años. Primero en mi casa, cuando Bolin me podía controlar y ahora en el hospital, donde los doctores con sus drogas paralizantes me podían controlar. El hecho era que, siempre estaría en la posición de perder. Mi lugar siempre iba a estar donde pudiesen controlarme.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Mako, hoy hablé con ella, _la chica_. -dijo Asami apenas entró a la sala y se sentó frente a mí. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¿Cómo había podido haberlo hecho? ¿Y por qué Korra no me lo dijo?

\- ¿Lo hizo? -pregunté dudoso y ella afirmó con la cabeza-

\- Me dijo que la única forma de estar con ella era suicidándote.

\- Si, sí -le sonreí- al fin alguien lo entiende.

\- pero... -hizo una pausa- hay un pequeño problema.

\- ¿Cuál? -pregunté intrigado-

\- Ella te engaña...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mira, yo también estuve enamorada de la muerte por un tiempo. Me hizo sentir especial y que todos mis dolores, todos mis traumas y problemas acabarían si me suicidaba para estar con ella.

\- ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Moriste? ¿Acaso eres un fantasma?

\- Me di cuenta que lo mismo que me decía a mí se lo decía a otros... igual que a ti. Es lo que hace la muerte, Mako. Seduce a los débiles de mente para que se entreguen a ella. Mientras mas vidas toma, la muerte se hace más poderosa. Es difícil vivir la vida que nos tocó, pero hay que buscar la manera de hacerlo. Si nos rendimos, solo le hacemos un favor a ella... _a la muerte._

Mi semblante decayó, lo admito. Pero no, mi amor por Korra era más fuerte que las palabras de esa psiquiatra bocazas. Tenía que ser mentira, estaba seguro de que lo era.

\- ¿No me crees? -me preguntó-

Me crucé de brazos y le di la espalda. Asami metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una navaja que puso en la mesa, con su mano la arrastró hacia mí y, agregó.

\- Entonces pregúntaselo tú mismo.

Acto seguido se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Asami se sentó en las sillas de espera pacientemente hasta que, unos 20 minutos después comenzaron a sonar alarmas y muchos enfermeros corrieron por los pasillos hasta llegar a aquella habitación tiznada de sangre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Korra... -le dije, sé que me escuchó pero ella estaba de espaldas, parecía molesta-

\- ¿Por qué dudas? -preguntó- ¿Por qué viniste solo para preguntarme, solo porque ella te dijo que lo hicieras? ¿Acaso no me crees?

\- Por favor, no te enojes conmigo -supliqué mientras intentaba acercarme, pero cada paso que daba hacia adelante, era un paso que ella daba hacia atrás- Yo solo quiero estar contigo, no le creo a nadie más, solo a ti. Debes creerme.

Finalmente, ella se dio vuelta y, luego de mirarme detenidamente, inspeccionando cada parte de mi ser con su poder supremo e inefable sobre mí, me sonrió de medio lado y exclamó-

\- Qué bueno. Porque quería decirte una cosa.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Ya no quiero que te vayas, no soporto estar sin ti, ya no tengo el poder para decirte que te vayas, ni la fuerza de voluntad para negarme a verte. Quiero que seas mío para siempre.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, casi sentía como se salía de mi pecho. Mis defensas se bajaron como cortinas que se desgarran y caen, como murallas que son derribadas. Ella era devastadora, me hacía pedazos en un santiamén, pero me conocía tan a la perfección que podía armarme nuevamente y dejarme como nuevo. ¿Cómo podría yo resistirme a tal excitante masoquismo?

\- ¿Qué debo hacer?

\- Sabrás lo que deberás hacer en su momento. Por ahora debes volver, has perdido mucha sangre pero te han logrado salvar la vida una vez más.

\- No quiero irme...

\- Volveremos a estar juntos, solo si me amas lo suficiente.

 _ **Tic... Tic... Tic... Tic...**_

\- Ya tiene pulso, estabilícenlo -gritó una doctora con presteza- No dejen que se nos vaya de nuevo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Korra, resonaban en mi cabeza aun cuando había pasado semanas desde que lo había dicho. Ella dijo que sabría cuando fuera el momento, pero hasta ahora, todo ha seguido como siempre: Yo encerrado en esta maldita celda y con cada vez más vigilancia. ¿Asami habría tenido razón? ¿Korra se estaba burlando de mi? ¡No! ¡Imposible! Creo en ella. Ella me dijo que iba a llover en verano y así sucedió, también por eso nevó en primavera, porque ella lo dijo. ¿Por qué desconfiaba? Ella era policía y su perro me seguía a todas partes. ¡No podía desconfiar de un policía!

Mi reflejo en el suelo se veía particularmente guapo esa noche. Estábamos pasando un buen rato, cuando de pronto escuché pasos. Era de madrugada, lo sabía porque el fantasma que dormía conmigo me lo había dicho, así que era muy improbable que un guardia estuviera caminando por ahí a esas horas... Entonces, ¿quien era?

Después de varios minutos de espera, la puerta se abrió lentamente pero nadie había abierto la cerradura, de hecho, era como si la puerta siempre hubo estado abierta. Al principio pensé que sería un error, pero entonces mi camisa de fuerza se desamarró al instante, y lo supe. ¡Ese era el momento!

Cuando salí a los pasillos todo estaba desolado. Parecía la única persona en ese inmenso hospital y quizás, lo era. Una puerta se abrió detrás de mi y reveló unas escaleras que subían. Entre la voces que siempre escuchaba, encontré una nueva, una de una chica, que me decía _"Ven",_ así que fui.

Las escaleras me llevaron hasta la azotea del edificio. La luna se veía particularmente grande y los ventarrones me arropaban de un frío que no solía soportar, pues solo pequeñas fracciones de aire entraban a mi celda.

El viento me pegó por la espalda, como empujándome hacia la voz que seguía llamándome con insistencia. Me detuve cuando se hubo acabado el camino. Al frente, cientos de edificios y puntos de luces a lo lejos que iluminaban todo el paisaje. Debajo de mis pies, muchos metros de caída libre.

\- ¿Es esto lo que quieres? -pregunté con voz fuerte al aire, a la noche, a la luna, a Korra- ¿Quieres que estemos juntos?

 _ **"Ven"**_

Puse un pie sobre el precipicio. El viento me golpeaba con fuerza la espalda y la voz cada vez era más intensa. La decision estaba tomada.

De pronto, voltee porque mi hermano Bolin me estaba gritando desde el otro lado.

\- Mako... ¡No lo hagas! ¡No saltes!

\- Déjame hermano -repliqué- es mí decisión.

\- Aun tienes tiempo de cambiarla, déjame ayudarte... No te tires...

Como un relámpago, el reflejo de Korra apareció entre los dos, de espaldas a Bolin y de frente a mi. Se veía disgustada, enojada e impaciente.

\- No le hagas caso, ven conmigo de una vez. -exclamó la ojos azules-

\- Mako.. Por favor... déjame siquiera acercarme a ti

\- ¡No lo escuches! Me juraste que me amabas. Cumple y seremos felices finalmente.

El viento golpeaba con más fuerza y era casi imposible no perder la estabilidad, me sentía cada vez más cerca de la muerte, pero por primera vez, tan cerca de querer aferrarme a la vida. ¿Por qué sentía eso ahora?

\- Mako -sollozaba Bolin con desespero- No lo hagas.

\- Bo... Yo...

Korra, aun frente a mí y aun enojada, gritó...

\- No dejaré que te separen de mí, nos vemos cuando despiertes.

Entonces la morena extendió sus brazos y una rafaga de viento salió entre sus dedos. Solo esa pequeña brisa faltaba que soplara para que mi equilibrio, apenas sustentado en la punta de mis zapatos, se desplomara y me echase abajo con los brazos abiertos y sin dilación.

\- ¡MAKO! -gritó Bolin, pero ya era tarde, ya estaba cayendo-

 _ **"VEN"**_ -escuché por última vez y luego se acalló todo-

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3 días después**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Lo siento mucho -decía la doctora Sato mientras abrazaba a Bolin tiernamente. Él se veía destrozado, pálido, sin fuerzas- Mi más sentido pésame.

\- Gracias por venir doctora. Significa mucho.

\- Perdón por no poder haberlo ayudado más -se lamentó la ojos verdes. Bolin solo pudo suspirar de desconsuelo y mirar hacia atrás, donde yacía el ataud rodeado de flores y de gente que lo lloraba. Manteniendo la vista fija en esa escena unos segundos, Bolin finalmente dijo...-

\- Él tomó su decisión... Era lo que más quería.

En eso otra chica apareció tomándole el brazo a Asami y llamando su atención.

\- Hola, viniste -dijo Asami mientras abrazaba a la chica-

\- Te dije que lo haría.

\- Oye, te presento a mi amigo Bolin, hermano del fallecido -exclamó Sato. Al instante estrecharon manos e intercambiaron sonrisas-

\- Bolin, mucho gusto.

La chica, de penetrantes ojos azules, contestó.

\- Un placer, soy Korra.

Acto seguido la chica miró el féretro y luego al desconsolado hermano.

\- Lo siento mucho, es una pena que alguien tan joven haya decidido acabar así con su vida. Mi más sentido pésame.

\- Gracias.

Con eso, la morena caminó hacia el féretro y miró el rostro del joven fallecido, tan sereno, tan pálido. Era muy joven y muy apuesto. Lo único que pudo pensar aquella chica era en cómo sería vivir con una enfermedad mental tan grave como la esquizofrenia de Mako. Imaginar voces, situaciones, personas, líneas de tiempo, universos alternos hasta convencerse de una historia que jamás existió. Solo pensar en aquello, rompía su corazón.

\- Descansa en paz, Mako -susurró la morena- Espero que finalmente hayas encontrado aquello que te fuiste a buscar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¿Korra? -exclamé y el eco de mi voz se devolvió varias veces sin respuesta alguna. Estaba dentro de un vacío inmenso, nada parecido a lo que había visto antes. Me sentía solo, estaba solo. ¿Por qué estaba solo?

\- ¿Korra? Ya estoy aquí... Por favor, _¿Dónde estás?_

¿Korra?

¿KORRA!?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

FIN.


End file.
